It All Started With A Blank Ticket
by vampirianhime
Summary: "It all started with a blank ticket..." Animus is a dangerous city with gangs, mafia, and an underground war. There's no escaping the darkness, even if you do, it'll just bring you right back...gender swapped characters...cross-over with multi-fandoms...OC...blood...violence...and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** gender bender, violence, mafia, human-beast persona, multi-fandom cross-overs, , , etc.

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any other fandoms used in this fic. I do, however own Animus, Oden, and any other places in the setting. I also own the original characters that'll come into it.**

 **A/N:** Hello! It's been awhile since I last wrote anything and I happen to think of something fun to write. This is set in my fictional world where there are two worlds, Animus and Oden. Animus is the city of Beastlings that is like a normal planet and Oden is the city of humans! Which this is located on Islands in the sky; the story itself takes place in Animus and the surrounding towns of Animus. Also Beastlings are half-people, half-animal. I'll explain the categories and such as the story progresses. So without further ado here is:

 **It all started with a blank ticket…**

00

Animus is the central place of Beastlings, children of man and animal. In the evolutionary process humans split into multiple categories giving birth to the Animus population and the Oden population; for Beastlings there are many categories that they branch off into, but everyone's base is always the human gene. This makes it easier for reproduction, but that isn't really a matter that crosses people's minds.

"Tetsu, it looks like we have another miss hap," Aomine sighed in a board tone. I looked up at my tall, dark partner who just looked out to the dark city. His navy blue hair complimented his Black Panther ears.

Aomine Daiki, age 18, category Feline, sub-gene panther. I have known him for three years since coming to Animus and for the first year and a half I've gotten along with him very well. Yet recently we have been pulling away from each other.

"Do you sense anything in the shadow?" he asked and I looked out into the area ahead of us. We already knew someone was waiting for us, it happened a lot with gang wars and fights. It's just there were some who were stupid enough to attack our family.

"Nigou," I breathed as a small child appeared out of the shadows. He had black hair and teal eyes that matched mine. His dark black ears perked up and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tetsu-nee-san what would you like for me today?" he asked with a bow.

"Scan the shadows and force anyone out that shouldn't be there," I ordered and he jumped back into the shadows.

"Quite a handy familiar you have there, Tetsu," Aomine said scratching under his chin. I ignored him, "Oi Tetsu don't ignore me," he shouted.

"You're too loud, Aomine-kun," I stated and pulled out a silver gun I had holstered to my belt. My black gloves gave off a silver glow in the illumination of the street lamps. Then I laid my eyes on the emerging figure in the darkness. It was a man, about 32 years old, who jumped out from the shadows. Then more were fleeing in terror.

"Looks like our jobs about to start," Aomine grinned with a menacing look on his face. The street lamps didn't help offset it in the slightest. He unsheathed his sword and the glint off its steel blade was almost blinding.

I nodded and ran into the fray of scurrying Beasts. My speed was nothing compared to Aomine's but my accuracy at close range attacks was good. Pair that with my low presence and misdirection skills and I become one of the best assassins in my family.

I pulled the trigger at the head of one of the scurrying men. Then I moved to another, and another. Aomine managed to kill most of them before I could do more than that. He was skilled and blood thirsty, but weren't we all?

"Heh, just as I thought. The Teikou family is full of monsters," we looked up at the entrance of five unknown individuals.

"Hanamiya, we aren't here to fight," one of the taller males said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You two are members of the Teikou family, correct?" The black haired male said politely, "we can't seem to find the home of your family and we have a meeting with your boss."

"Outsiders aren't meant to find it, but I'm sure Akashi-kun has already decided on the place you will meet," I stated.

"My your scary, just as the rumors say," he smiled.

"Come on Reo-nee I'm hungry," the largest male stated holding his stomach for added affect.

"Tetsu lets' go, I'm sleepy. If Akashi wanted to talk with them then he'd tell them where to meet. It's none of our business," Aomine yawned and started to walk off.

"We'll be off, and if Akashi-kun plans to meet you it'll probably be near here. There's a café close by," I said handing, Reo-nee?, the map then ran after Aomine.

"Thank you," he said.

I wander…when did my life become filled with this much death? I know I didn't wish for it nor did I dream to become someone like this. It must because all I can do is stain my hands in this red dye.

"Are you serious?!" Aomine asked in surprise as we met with Akashi-kun. His dichromatic eyes were not amused by Aomine's outburst and I jabbed him in the side as hard as I could.

"I apologize for Aomine's rude behavior, but I do wander what you mean Akashi-kun?" I asked meeting his equally cold eyes.

"It's just as I have said. I'm thinking about merging our family with another, but it'll be more like we're eating the other family," Akashi stated.

Akashi Seijuurou, age 18, category feline, sub-gene lion. He is the king of kings in other words. He is also the master of the Teikou family, and he plans out everything to the point where none of us can see ahead of us. It's a frustrating thing we've learned to deal with since coming to Teikou.

"So that group we met is a part of your plan?" Aomine burst out again. I didn't bother saving him a second time as a small knife went flying by grazing his cheek. I sighed at his stupidity as he pulled his arm up in a jerking movement over the pained cheek.

"Do you plan to speak out of turn again, Daiki?" Akashi asked and Aomine kept his mouth shut.

"So then what is the plan?" I asked grabbing this moment to understand what he was thinking.

"There's no need to ask that now, Tetsuya. There's still a lot I have to do, and you two need to prepare for your parts. Get ready for work and we'll have a meeting with the whole family later," Akashi ordered and we both knew the conversation was done.

We walked down the hallway in silence, and even the elevator ride was too quiet. It left too much time to think.

This family is nothing more than a joke anymore. There's no compassion and no one trust anyone anymore.

"Looks like Midorima opened the casino up early," Aomine commented. I didn't think that was something to comment on so I ignored him.

"Oi Tetsu you're ignoring me again," Aomine shouted.

"Dai-chan, you're too loud!" the voice belonged to Momoi Satsuki, another member of the family, but more on the terms of the informant.

"You're no better," Aomine shouted back.

Momoi Satsuki, age 18, category feline, and sub-gene is normal. She is quick on the uptake and is trusted by Akashi with regards to her information. She gathers information and is able to decipher it easily making her one of the smartest members in the family.

"Tetsu-chan you look cute today!" she exclaimed happily, "I'm glad your beauty isn't ruined by the work you do."

"No, Momoi-san is cuter than me. I have to dirty my hands to protect the family, but you do not. You'll always be brighter than me," I said with a soft smile.

"T…Tetsu-chan!" Momoi blushed before running off.

"We should get to work Aomine-Kun," I said before he could say anything. I disappeared from his sight and went below the casino.

The Teikou family owns this casino and we use it as our base. The casino takes up the first three floors whereas the family takes the rest. Guest can only go up to the third floor since we use key cards to go further. Below is the changing area for family and other hired help. This is where most of the members congregate with each other.

"Kurokocchi!" I stepped out of the way and the blonde model bumped into the wall.

"Good evening Kise-san," I said with a polite bow.

"You're so mean Kurokocchi, you didn't have to avoid me," she whined as I moved to my locker and opened it.

Kise Ryouta, age 18, category canine, sub-gene golden retriever. She acts ditzy and unreliable but in truth she is more reliable than most take her for. It's the overly bubbly personality that most people hate.

"You and Aominecchi are late, you were doing a job for Akashicchi weren't you? I wander when I'll be assigned another mission?" Kise asked as she started to undress herself for her work attire.

We're all died red, aren't we.

"Well I'm sure we'll all get to have more missions coming up. It seems the underground is getting restless," Kise explained, "I'm sure even Akashicchi is getting worried."

I stopped buttoning my top, "do you really believe that Kise-san?"

She stopped and looked at me, "heh, you're right. Even if it's Akashicchi, he wouldn't worry about changes in the underground. He is the king."

The king, someone given that title has no equal. There are a few who hold that title, but we've only ever met one and Akashi destroyed him.

"Kise-san, why did you join Akashi-kun?" I asked turning toward her.

"Why? Well I'd be lying if I said I knew why. I guess it just seemed fun why he offered to take me in, as you know my original life wasn't very good at all. This seemed the best place at the time," she said with a solemn expression.

"Kise-san," I stated but she cut in again, "and I'm really glad I was able to meet everyone here. I wouldn't betray anyone. Kurokocchi you may think little of me, but I really do love everyone here."

Kise-san, "I'm glad to hear that. Yet those kinds of words in our field can only end up killing you," I said before slipping out of the room.

What am I thinking? There's nothing wrong with this kind of life, is there? I don't know what's gotten into me…

"That…blank ticket," I said pulling out the white piece of paper.

That person gave it to me yesterday and left with those hurtful words, didn't he?

"That's a special ticket, it'll take you anywhere. But can someone like you exist anywhere else? I think the shadows are as far as you can go," the unknown figure faded from my memories and I gripped the ticket tightly.

"Tetsuya," I turned to face Akashi.

When did he get behind me?

"Akashi-kun, do you need me for something?" I asked.

"Not in particular, but you seem unusual today and you can't lie. My eyes always see the truth," Akashi stated as he moved to stand against the wall. I looked away.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"I know it's impossible," I stated. We're all died red.

"It's your choice. What I've decided to propose to the others. I'll give you the choice now," he said and I looked up at him, "you have fought by my side for a long time and we've all become close like a family, but that can become dangerous in the end. I've grown to care for each and every member of my family. I asked you all to join me, but I've given you no sense of freedom. One of these days I'm afraid that something bad will happen on a mission I assign. There's no 100% certainty in this kind of world."

"A…Akashi-kun?" I asked unsure of where this was heading.

"Are you willing to stay by my side, even knowing that death is around the corner or do you want to leave the family?" he asked and I felt my heart lurch. It was a sickening feeling and I understood what it actually was.

"I…don't want to fight anymore," I said keeping my head to the ground. He already knew my answer before I said it.

"Then you should leave, I don't need uncertainty in my family," he stated.

"I know, but Akashi-kun, how can you survive in this world always fighting? Shouldn't you give yourself a way out too?" I asked.

"Tetsuya, you know very well that I can't do that. The same goes for you, doesn't it? You may escape this place, but it'll draw you back in," he stated as I walked passed him.

Red…that's all we saw anymore…now all I wanted was a way out.

"I…it doesn't matter. I've already been thinking about it and I don't want this life anymore," I stated gripping my chest, "and I don't know what the others will say."

"I already have a feeling what they'll say, but I will say this. One day we'll meet again Tetsuya and when that day comes we won't be ally's any longer," I gripped my fists and ran off.

I have to escape, I can't keep going down that wicked path…I can't stay by their side anymore. All I wanted was my own freedom. I won't go back and I won't be enticed by the darkness any longer.

I ran through the door and into the cold, pouring rain outlining the city. I didn't stop till my body screamed in pain and my stomach lurched ready to expel what was in it.

"Is this alright?" I asked closing my eyes letting the rain fall onto my face.

I opened my eyes to the dim sky filled with overbearing dark clouds. The rain was cold as it touched my warm cheeks. It hid the tears very well, but it's not like other people would see me anyway. I wasn't that kind of person, I didn't stand out and had nothing special to show people. All my talents remained hidden.

"I can't go back," I stated under my breath holding my fists as tightly as I could. I didn't care that my fingers dug into my skin, I didn't care that they started to bleed either.

"How is something like that fun? How did we get so lost?" I asked starting to walk again and bumping into people every so often. I had no will power to avoid them.

"How ridiculous," I gritted my teeth and ran anywhere. I didn't care where I was going, I didn't care if I even left this city. I didn't want any more part of this place or the people who lived here.

"You can't trust anyone," I felt the rise again which was cooled down by the rain. Escape was the only thing I could do now.

"Good-bye, Animus…"

 **A/N:** Thank you for taking your time to read and I hope you enjoy it. This setup is actually part of an original series of mine I'll eventually be writing. So that means I'll have a lot of OC's in an out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, it'll be a little slow before the actual plot comes to play. I kind of like this idea and am just going with it. This chapter brings in three of my OC's and I'll have their images up at some point. I'll try hard to describe them in the story but I'll put a description up here too. That way I'll get most of it together. Sometimes I can't get descriptions right when I'm writing my stories. Anyway, thank you for taking the chance to read this story here. The same warnings apply and I'll add more this time too!

 **Warning:** fem. Hyuuga, fem. Koganei, fem. Hinata, fem. Sugawara, Kuroko no basket and Haikyuu are both in this chapter. And three OC's are named in this chapter.

 **OC:** Arai Madoka, she is full human, has pink hair, and wears goggles on top of her head. She has lavender eyes and can use healing magic. She does most of the talking.

Kurama Aria, she is a feline base, black cat, with medium length silver hair and dark red eyes. She also does a lot of talking, and is often joking when she speaks.

Naomi Kenta, she is often in a cloak and doesn't show her appearance much at first. Her description will come later as she shows herself more.

01

"Is it alright for you to leave Animus?" a cloaked figure turned back. The hood held tightly in the blowing winds.

"I don't have anything left here and I don't want to be reminded. You've heard my story and you've helped me thus far," the cloaked figure stated.

The pink haired girl, Arai Madoka, sighed, "I know but sometimes people change their minds."

"You never did, Arai-san. I won't," the cloaked figure stated before stepping onto the platform. The sky train was ready to embark to Oden, the capital city of magic and science.

"Well, one day you may change your mind. You're that kind of person, I can tell. This city is the birth place of fights, once you've tasted it you'll never be able to stop," Arai stated.

The cloak figure paused but then continued to board the train. The ticket master took her papers and allowed her to enter.

"What do you think, Ma-chan? How long do you think it'll take her to return?" the silver haired woman said next to her. Her medium length hair blew in the wind.

"A year," the third woman, cloaked in a black cape, said.

"Eh, that long? Why do you think that, Kenta-chan?" the silver haired girl asked.

"A hunch, huh?" Arai said as the train blew its whistle and began its assent into the capital of magic.

"Now we have work to do," Arai stated ushering them toward their job, "this year's events are going to be interesting. Especially when the crowd learns the biggest news to hit Animus all together."

"Riko looks like the lists are up. The five locations of the battles have been chosen," a dark haired woman stated. Her glasses glinted in the lights above her.

"I've already looked at them. We're not interested in anything but our own district. The West section is housing the top three families, but we'll definitely beat them," Riko gave an eerily scary look that said she had full faith in her family.

Hyuuga sighed as she looked up at the list. It had one of the fallen kings families' on it, in fact that very family was once a big name before its leadership changed. The Karasuno family, otherwise known as the family of crows. It was going to be tough for them.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-chan we'll definitely do great! You've practiced harder than anyone here, and we also have him on our side!" Aida stated for wandering off toward the rest of their family. Hyuuga followed behind her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean squat against raw talent," she stated under her breath before they met up with their family, "and where is that idiot anyway?"

The two met up with a motley crew of very few people. They didn't seem all that strong, but they were determined to change everyone's minds. They began this family at the start of the year and were able to come to this tournament without any problems. The only thing that arises is the fact a good portion of the families was already the top tier. They would have a slim chance at best when they got to the end, unless they were unlucky to meet the strong families to being with.

"Hyuuga what's it look like?" a dark haired guy asked.

"We'll easily make it through the first three fights, but after that we'll have to rely on luck and our skills. Our opponents start going into the top tiers' after this. We're still the lowest rank since we've just begun our battles," Hyuuga explained placing her figure and thumb at her chin. It was going to be a long fight.

"Alright, then we'll just have to fight with everything we've got," a brown haired girl stated. Her cat ears twitched to the surrounding sounds.

"Don't get cocky Shinji," Aida stated placing her hands on her hips, "I want those titles."

"Heh there's your true objective. We're on our way to becoming a top name family and claiming the title of king," Hyuuga stated.

"Now you're the one acting cool," Aida smiled at her childhood friend.

"Eh, n…no I'm not…" Hyuuga stammered pushing her glasses up.

The family became more relaxed and the awaited the announcement for the tournament to start. They would also hear words from the current top family in all the tiers as they would wish the families luck in their endeavors.

"I wander…are those rumors true?" Hyuuga asked allowed and the team all looked at her. They all knew what she was thinking and they, too, wanted to know whether it was real or not. The rumor surrounding the Teikou Family and how the head disbanded the family. They only had to wait.

"So cool!" an orange haired girl exclaimed as she ran around happily. Her small wings were flapping hard in the midst of her excitement.

"Calm down Hinata-chan," a white haired girl smiled getting wrapped up in the younger one's excitement.

"But this is so cool! It's my first time in this kind of place and tournament," Hinata jumped with excitement. Her jump was far from normal, and her wings had nothing to do with it.

"Stop jumping dumbass," a tall, dark haired male shouted hitting her on the head. He had no delicacy with anyone, and it was much worse for women. Hinata was barely recognizable as a woman either.

Hinata held her head in the sudden instance of pain then she stuck her tongue out and started taunting the king, "Stupid Kageyama, that's not how you treat a lady."

"I don't see a lady here," he shouted back.

A sudden dark aura sent chills down both their backs as a menacing glare came from their families' captain and current head walked toward them, "this is not the way to represent your family. I don't want to see either of you fighting, understood?"

The two shook their heads at the pure terror before them, "good now let's get to our spot. They should be starting soon. They'll announce the order of the fights and who is against whom."

"Yes," the team changed direction and entered into the fray of families. Some that were familiar and others that were new. Not all families could participate either; each family is given a certain amount of points that place them in different tiers. The points go from 1 to 99 for each tier. In order to participate in this tournament you have to have at least 200 points and that's in the lowest tier.

As time drew near the screen lit up with three figures. They were members of Team Angel, a family of only three women who became the organization team of this tournament each year. They were also adding members if they fit the criteria.

"Welcome Animus City, I'm glad to see so many different faces again! But we're not here to speak, are we? We're here to announce this year's tournament and what follows. There's a lot we have to hit before the tournament can commence though, so we'll start by saying: The Reining Family that everyone has strived to defeat will no longer be participating in this event or future events to come. The Teikou Family has disbanded, but that also leaves a vacant seat open. That's why there are more families this year then there ever has been. We're going to find the ultimate family," the center girl stated. Her pink hair flowing in the wind as silence took the crowd.

"But it won't be easy, you're goal is to earn the same amount of points the previous family held. That is a number exceeding the millions. This also means their spot is open in the business district. Earn you enough points to claim their title and land," the second one stated, her black ears twitching alongside her silver hair.

"And finally, may the strongest family win!" the last one exclaimed getting the crowd to cheer loudly.

The families were hungrily awaiting the names to be drawn and readied themselves for the fights to come. It would be a long, tiring road to reach the top.

"So those rumors were true. I wander what had happened?" Hyuuga asked. Her family pondered the idea but nothing came to mind.

"Maybe they were tired?" Koganei asked trying to throw out some kind of useful idea.

"Who knows, but from the looks of it we'll never know," Aida stated, "but that's something to think about later. What's in our sights is our upcoming fight."

All their eyes went to the board to see their families' name against another no name family.

"Our opponent is the same rank as us, but that doesn't mean anything in terms of skill. A family isn't always weak when they start out, but we're no push over either," Aida stated as her family prepared themselves for what was to come.

The tournament began flawlessly as each section of Animus underwent the same grueling rules. There wasn't much to say about the rules except to not steal your opponent's points, but no one listened to that rule anyways.

Aida sighed as the team won their third victory in a row. All the teams so far were far beneath them that she felt sad they were in the same tier as them.

"Riko you look depressed," Hyuuga stated.

"Why don't you turn that frown upside down?" Izuki asked.

"Shut it," Hyuuga stated and returned her gaze back to her childhood friend, "you can't be disappointed that we won all our fights so far?"

"It's not that, I'm just wandering why there's no challenge. This is supposed to be one of the top tournaments of the year. Animus is a strong city filled to the brim with equally strong fighters. Yet these victories aren't satisfying," Aida stated placing her chin in her hands.

"I'm fine with these easy battles," Koganei stated.

"That's not the point; we can't earn points if we fight in weak battles. We'll get 20 points at best. That's nowhere near enough to reach our goal. We need enough points to buy a bigger building to house both our family and our business," Aida pointed out.

"Well you're going to get your wish in our next fight. It's against a level E family. They rank higher than us since we're still in F," Hyuuga explained.

"And one more thing, where's Kiyoshi? He said he'd be here but we've already been through three fights and he's still not here," Aida stated.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm his keeper," Hyuuga shouted.

"Well I'm sure he'll show up soon," Aida sighed as her team reached their DOME ready to fight.

"Get the Gates Crest ready ladies," Aria, one of Team Angels members, stated.

Aida held up the crest of Seirin, her family crest, to the port hole that would open the gate and engulf the team in the DOME.

"It's a good, clean fight. Killing anyone or an attempt to kill someone will result in a fowl. I'll be your overseer for this fight, don't think you'll be able to get past my sight," Aria stated as she blew her whistle and jumped to the highest pillar in the Dome. That signified the fights start.

"Now we'll see just where our abilities match up," Aida smirked as her family began to fight. They were strong and able to coordinate with each other. Their movements in sync and combing perfectly as if they fought together for years instead of a single year.

The fight ended swiftly earning the team close to 200 points.

"Only these tournaments earn you so many points in one round," Aida smiled happily as the points merge with their current ones, "I wonder what we'll get if we fought an even stronger family?"

"Riko don't give us that kind of look," Hyuuga sighed knowing her friend was imagining the family beating the strongest opponents in this tournament. It was evident on her face.

The family was given a breather after their last fight and they watched the scores from other parts of Animus.

"There are a lot of strong families in the other parts of Animus, aren't there?" Koganei asked.

"Yes, and the further you go into Animus, the stronger the teams are. We're in the West district but it's not crowded with fiercely strong opponents. The strongest opponent is only in the D-rank, and that's because they deteriorated from what they used to be. Every family gets stronger, but when they reach a certain point they are able to purchase a bigger building and land to house their family. That's why most of the strongest families live in the center of Animus. Everyone else just doesn't match up," Aida explained.

"That's not always true," the family turned around to see a large, brown haired male join them.

"You're late Kiyoshi," Aida and Hyuuga stated at the same time.

"Ah, I got caught up in something," he explained.

"I hope it wasn't something illegal. We're still a respectable family despite everything we do," Hyuuga stated.

It had been only a few weeks since Kiyoshi joined Seirin, but he somehow managed to get close to all the members as if he'd known them for years. The team trusted him and he trusted them. They really were like a family.

"Well it looks like we'll be greeting our next opponent soon. You better be ready," Hyuuga stated with slight annoyance. The goofy smile never leaving the tall males face.

As the family prepared for their next fight, Kiyoshi wandered off to the bulletin to see who they were up against. What he didn't expect was to see someone from his recent past.

Kiyoshi didn't expect to see a previous family member so soon. It had been a few weeks already since they went their separate ways. None of the members could agree on what they'd do and splitting up was their final conclusion. The member he met was someone he'd rather not see.

"Heh, Kiyoshi it's been a while," was the snide remark from the dark haired male, Hanamiya.

"It hasn't been that long, Hanamiya," Kiyoshi greet him normally. Of all the people to meet he ended up meeting the one person who was his complete opposite. The one who enjoys breaking things and fighting anyone he comes across.

"It feels like it hasn't been long enough," Hanamiya stated, "but I'm a part of a family that wills not wuss out of a fight. Using all our power to break little creatures into submission."

"That's not what this tournament is about, you know that," Kiyoshi argued back with very little lack lust.

"You'll see the power; we'll make it so no one wants to fight again. And it seems my team is up against yours," Hanamiya stated as he pointed to the bulletin.

Kiyoshi held back his own anger and placed his façade out, "I'll show you the true meaning of this tournament. I might not have been able to do it when we were a team, but I'll beat you as your opponent.

"Whatever," Hanamiya walked away to ready his team.

The fight wasn't going to go one way for one team at all. The true power and strength behind someone's actions will cause someone to lose. Whether it's their will power or even the ability to fight at all. The judge is the one who can see everything.

"Now I want a good, clean fight. With that saying I'll be watching you closely. Any attempt to kill is prohibited," Aria explained and jumping back to her ledge. The fight began and ended in the worst possible way before death.

"Looks like we're not doing too bad," Daichi stated as he patted his new subordinate on the back. This surprised him and he was pushed forward in the hit.

"Uh, yeah," Kageyama said unsure of how to react.

"Look at the fallen king, being all modest," a tall, lanky blond teased. This shot anger through Kageyama.

"Don't call me that, Tsukishima," Kageyama yelled. This made Daichi sigh as he tried to wrap his mind around the younger subordinate's constant arguments. They seemed to pick fights with each other way too often.

"Just let them be, this is just how they show their affection. They don't see it now, but one day they will understand that feeling that keeps them going," Sugawara explained as Daichi's anger subsided a little to Sugawara's calmness.

"Well we'll be fighting our final opponent as soon as this match is over," Daichi explained as they looked over at the DOME. The fight was drawing to an end and the two teams looked worlds apart.

"It'll be a tough battle for us, won't it?" Hinata asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Losing faith in us already?" Kageyama asked.

"No, but that team doesn't look pleasant at all. You can tell, and their scent is really toxic," Hinata explained.

"Heh, wild nose," Tsukishima commented but all eyes were on the two teams before them. The difference was really apparent and one team was really badly injured.

"That's what these kinds of fights are," Kageyama stated not caring for either team. Only thinking about the goal before them.

The match ended with Seirin losing, but it was much worse than that. The team was beaten to the point where some members had to be carried to the clinic tents to get treated for their injuries.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The setting of Animus is split into five parts and there are five tournaments being held at once. The side Seirin is on is west where they face some of the smaller teams.

This chapter seemed to center around Seirin a lot but I can't wait to write when the first years come into play. This'll be a lot of fun to be honest!

If you want to know more about the Animus system or the mafia system you can ask and I'll answer anything you'd like. This world is still coming together and a lot of new things keep popping into my head!


End file.
